This invention relates to a trailer and more particularly to a trailer having a ramp tail.
Many types of trailers have been previously provided for transporting large equipment over the road. The equipment is normally loaded onto the trailer from the rearward end thereof. Folding ramps of the like have been provided at the rear end of the trailer to enable the equipment to move onto the trailer bed. One such type of trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,727.
In most of the trailers which have folding ramp tails, a pair of axles are located at the rear of the trailer just forwardly of the hinge point of the ramp tail. In the conventional trailers having ramp tails, the rearwardmost axle must be located sufficiently forward enough so that the ramp tail may pivotally move downwardly. The requirement that the rear axles be located close together near the rear end of the main deck of the trailer and adjacent the hinge point of the ramp tail results in a less than desirable weight distribution for the trailer and can reduce the maximum payload that the trailer can carry.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved trailer having a folding ramp tail.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trailer having a pair of axles located at the rear of the trailer with one of the axles having the ability to be moved beneath the tail ramp during highway usage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trailer of the type described which results in a better weight distribution capability for the trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trailer of the type described which permits the trailer to carry a greater payload.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trailer which has the ability to spread the rear axles thereof.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.